The Surprise
by riviera41797
Summary: Booth has a surprise for Brennan! One Shot


A/N: One shot that came to be the other day – hope you enjoy! –R-

The Surprise

"It's a surprise Bones, so don't peek okay?" Booth insisted, as he maneuvered his SUV into the parking spot.

"I can't see anything at all Booth. Why do I have to be blindfolded anyway?" Temperance pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, it won't be a surprise if you can see where I am taking you. Now sit still for a second. I will come and let you out and lead you to it" he instructed as he pulled his keys from the ignition, and slid out of the drivers seat.

Booth made his way around the back of his SUV and to the passenger door. Bones was sitting there patiently, her arms still crossed, a look of irritation on her face. He smiled. When she saw when he had for her, she'd be so surprised, it would be worth the pain in the neck she'd been the entire 45-minute drive here.

He opened the passenger door, and said: "Okay, now just swing your legs out and give me your arm"

"I think I know how this part works Booth, give me your hand, so I don't fall down on my face" she grouched, and went on "You know I don't like surprises"

Booth rolled his eyes and reminded himself that the end justified the means. "Right. I know that." He slammed the car door. Brennan stood there beside his vehicle, her mouth in a tight frown. One hand in her pocket, the other hand dangling at her side. "Well?" she said, as if she knew he was standing there observing her

Smiling and shaking his head, he took a step towards her and took her arm gently. "Okay, come on Bones" he led her towards the surprise

"This place smells familiar. It sounds like…" She frowned, and appeared to be mentally taking in her surroundings with the balance of her senses

"No no no Bones, no guessing. We're almost there" he insisted. "Okay, now there is a set of 3 steps up…right now. Right, you got it" he guided her along. He kept sneaking glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

"This surface you have me on seems unstable somehow Booth, are you sure its safe?" she wondered, worry evident on her features, her one arm out in front of her warily

"Its fine, just a little further Bones" he said confidently

"Okay…. if you say so…" Temperance agreed hesitantly, still having one hand out just in case. She could hear the sounds of water, of clanging, and things knocking against each other.

Booth looked over at the surprise, and back at his partner. Good, she had no idea where they were. He felt as excited as a kid on Christmas. He gently put his arm around her shoulder, letting go of her right hand, and steered her down the narrow isle.

"Okay, this is it. I am going to take off your blindfold now Bones" he said excitedly.

He held his breath as he removed the blindfold and watched her reaction.

Brennan blinked her eyes several times, getting her vision acquainted with the light after so long in the dark. She glanced down and saw what he had for her.

She took a sharp intake of breath, and her eyes filled with tears. Her mouth dropped open, and she looked to her right at him, where he waited, watching her reaction carefully.

"Booth! You got this…. you got this for me?" she said in wonder, as she impatiently wiped a tear away.

"Well yeah, for both of us actually, I thought, well, you know, it was something we could do together on our time off, or well, whatever" he said and glanced at it, and back at her again

She watched him as he spoke, it was cute how uncomfortable he was and she understood just what he was saying, and what he was implying. Impulsively, she turned and threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him.

He was surprised at her reaction, but then relaxed and enjoyed her embrace.

"So…you like it?" he said into her soft hair

"I love it Booth. Can we take it out right now?" she said, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"You bet. After all, I named it after you!" he smiled, and led her down into the 2 person sailboat, with the name "Bones" across the back, he chose just for her.

The end!


End file.
